Worldfall: A Timeline of the Race and Fithp Invasion of 2020
by Thuktun Flishithy
Summary: Originally posted on . What happens when two of the most popular hard science fiction invaders attack a modern Earth at the same time? The largest war in the history of all three species.
1. Chapter 1

**October 2014:** On the 12th, astronomical institutes around the world detect a flare that indicates nuclear fusion at the edge of the solar system. After a week of examination, SETI confirms that the flare is the result of a fusion drive, clear evidence of an alien intelligence entering the solar system. A broadcasted greeting undergoes preparation.

**November 2014:** Several hundred more fusion flames, far more powerful, are detected by SETI, which had been studying the other flare. It is estimated that the ships are 4 light years away from Earth, and will arrive in the solar system in 6 years. The United Nations begins an emergency meeting regarding the matter. In the meantime, the Thuktun Flishithy and Race Conquest Fleet draw nearer, unaware of each other.

**December 2014:** In an emergency meeting for the UN, it is decided to confirm the existence of the incoming spacecraft, as the fusion flames will become visible to the naked eye within the month, and thousands of amateur astronomers have already circulated images to the news and internet. The news is revealed on the 7th. Panic and mass speculation sweeps the globe, and the stock market fluctuates wildly. By Christmas, however, the panic dies down and the stock market returns to normalcy. The US government assures its people that the UN has prepared and sent greetings to both ships, and that it has plans regarding their arrival. Secret talks of increased military build-up continue, and several science fiction authors are recruited into think-tanks.

**January 2015:** In another UN summit, the US declares that the incoming fleet is too large to be a simple exploration or contact fleet, and urges the other nations to prepare for the worst. Research begins on ways to protect ground forces from orbital bombardment, and rumors of a "Project Archangel" are thrown about. China, Russia, and the US resume and increase research into ASAT weaponry. The YAL-1 project is revived, and the X-37 project receives increased funding.

* * *

Herdmaster Pastempeh-keph was perplexed.

He had just completed taking control from the Sleeper Herdmaster when he had received news that the Message Bearer had been contacted: by Winterhome. He wasn't too surprised that Winterhome had such technology, they had known intelligent fithp lived on it before they even left, but why did they contact the ship?

His advisor, and former Herdmaster, Fathisteh-tulk came to his side. Together they watched the broadcast once more. It consisted solely of images, showing Winterhome and the natives' lifestyle. One image, of an animal that greatly resembled a fi', caught the Herdmaster's interest.

The broadcast ended. The Herdmaster turned to his advisor. "What do you think of it?" he asked.

Fathisteh-tulk considered the question for a moment. "They obviously know we are coming. Yet they send us a broadcast. It is indeed strange. Perhaps they wish to talk before fighting?"

"Why? Why talk before fight? I'll have Breakers 1 and 2 examine the broadcast. Perhaps they can make sense of it." The Herdmaster dismissed his advisor, and once more examined the broadcast.

Talking before fighting. What a novel concept.

* * *

**February 2015:**

The Thuktun Flishithy enters Saturn's orbit to resupply and prepare. The probe Cassini captures several images of the ship, revealing a mile-long vessel armored like a battleship and armed to the teeth. Contact is lost with Cassini shortly thereafter.

In response to the Cassini images, the United States authorizes the secret "Project Archangel". Construction of an Orion battleship goes underway, and the Space Shuttles undergo recommisioning.

Russia finalizes its withdrawal of all forces from eastern Ukraine in preparation for the arrival of the aliens. Without Russian support, the rebels are defeated by March.

SALT is repealed, along with several other nuclear treaties as various countries prepare nuclear ASAT weapons.

**March 2015:**

The United States finalizes withdrawal of all forces from the Middle East, and reveals to the public War Plan Vanguard. War Plan Vanguard calls for conscription of all citizens aged 25-40, as well as a total war economy. In response to War Plan Vanguard, Russia and China reveal their own war plans, to be implemented by next year.

**May 2015:**

The United States continues research on its railgun project. So far, the tests have been promising, although the issue of power remains a problem. The YAL-1 is nearing completion of its test. Work has also begun on two new tank models, the M2 Abrams and M3 "Ike". The M2 sports the latest in armor technology and a 130mm main gun. The M3 "Ike", on the other hand, sacrifices firepower and armor for speed, range, and stealth. It is designed to decrease the effectiveness of orbital bombardment on armored divisions.

The EU and Russian Federation begin discussions of forming an united defense force, known as the Eurasian Defence Coalition. Should any of the nations in the coalition be attacked, the EDC will defend it. Similar talks begin amongst African and Southeast Asian countries.

The United States increases research and development of alternative fuel sources, as oil reserves are likely targets by invaders. Hydrogen engines are of particular interest, and solar energy proves to be very promising.

**June 2015:**

With production of the M2 and M3 under full swing, the United States begins lending and selling its older surplus equipment. 200 M1 Abrams are given to the EDC. Russia begins a similar program with its T-72s as it churns out the newer T-99 tanks. Many are given to China and countries in the EDC.

The F-35 is finally completed. It has been modified with an ablative and reflective coating based off of the Space Shuttle. Similar modifications begin on current fighters and long-range missiles.

The Iowa-class battleships begin re-commissioning.

The Thuktun Flishithy continues to resupply at Saturn. Due to their discovery, the Fithp decide to attack sooner than planned. As a result, they choose a much smaller asteroid as the Foot.

**July-October 2015:**

The United States finishes its railgun project. The final result is a weapon that fires 18-inch tungsten shells with a muzzle velocity of Mach 10. Each gun can fire 10 shots a minute, and hit targets over 100 nmi away.

The United States begins outfitting naval vessels with the weapons, including the recommisioned Iowa battleships. Railgun batteries are also placed throughout the country. The United States expects to finish placing the batteries by March of 2017.

China tests its new ASAT missiles, which can be outfitted with nuclear warheads. The missiles are capable of hitting targets in LEO.

In response to the United State's recent developments, Russia begins its own railgun and laser projects. The EDC aids in research and funding, hoping to aquire some defensive measures for Europe.

* * *

Herdmaster Pastempeh-keph once more found himself looking through one of the ship's portholes, watching as his fithp worked on the small moonlet they had mated the Message Bearer to. Progress was promising so far, it appeared that it would only take 3 more months to fully resupply the herd. Once that was done, they could begin the long process of pushing the moonlet's remains in a trajectory that would intersect with the path of Winterhome. Timing was key, the ringed planet had a longer orbit than Winterhome's.

His advisor appeared by his side. "Work goes smoothly, Herdmaster. The electrolysis stations are at 98.8% efficiency." There was a brief silence before the former Herdmaster spoke. "Have you considered my suggestion? We can live in space, like this. Mine the asteroids and comets, create large habitats to live in. There is no need to throw away the lives of your fithp in a war for a planet we don't need."

"You have made your opinion clear. Suppose we did what you suggested. Do you think the fithp on Winterhome will stand by idly as we take space from them?" the Herdmaster replied tersely. He turned away from the porthole and gestured to the video screen. The sole image on the screen showed hundreds of bright lights in the void that weren't there a year ago. "Do you think these travelers will? Whether they want Winterhome or space, we must fight them, make them part of the herd. Otherwise we'll find their feet on our chests."

The Herdmaster floated away from the porthole, leaving his advisor to ponder the view outside.

* * *

**November 2015:**

NASA launches a probe, called "Scout1". Scout1 will enter a gravity assisted trajectory and perform a flyby of the Race's Conquest Fleet in February of 2019. The probe will only have 15 minutes to observe the Fleet up close.

Various African nations enter talks of a possible military alliance in the future, similar to the EDC.

North Korea proudly proclaims that it will destroy any and all alien invaders that dare "Challenge the Eternal Leader."

Due to US withdrawal from the Middle East, various terrorist groups run rampant. Various countries consider intervention, but ultimately decide against it due to fears of compromised security against alien invaders.

The Message Bearer is resupplied. It now begins to push the remains of the moonlet into a trajectory that will intersect with Earth's orbit, a process that will take 3 years. Dissidents amongst the Fithp wish to leave behind a small group to set up colonies among Saturn's moons. The notion is dismissed, however.

**March 2015:**

The United States continues production of M2 and M3 "Ike" tanks, as well as F-35 fighters. The economy is in boom again, unemployment rates have dropped to 3% due to the increase of jobs.

Brazil begins its own conscription and war plan, hoping to improve its defenses and reduce unemployment rates.

Russia continues its railgun and laser projects. It has been experiencing problems, however. The United States considers outsourcing its own technology to its allies.

* * *

July 17th, 2018

Atvar, Fleetlord of the Conquest Fleet, was irritated, to say the least.

He had been woken out of coldsleep 2 years earlier than expected, the technician in charge explaining that there were "complications." Atvar spent the next hour fully waking up from coldsleep and going under the usual medical check ups. Once that was done, he made his way to the bridge of the Fleet's bannership, the _127th Emperor Hetto_. Shiplord Kirel, Atvar's second in command, was waiting for him.

"What is the matter, Kirel? Has the Fleet arrived at Tosev?" he asked.

Kirel, Atvar realized, was very nervous. "We have recently passed the orbit of Tosev Four, Exalted Fleetlord. However, there is a problem. And it's not with the Conquest Fleet." Kirel gestured at one of the technicians. "Play the recording." he commanded in a halting voice.

A video began to play on the bridge's holoprojector. It consisted solely of images of Tosev Three, its wildlife, and Tosevites. But they weren't the Tosevites Atvar expected. He had to stifle a hiss of shock as he saw Tosevites living in sprawling metropolises, using vehicles, and flying in space. All things they shouldn't be doing for thousands of years.

The video ended. Numbly, Atvar turned to Kirel. "Are you certain that this transmission came from Tosev Three?"

"I am certain, Exalted Fleetlord. What's more, it appears that they directed this transmission to us. They knew we were coming." Kirel replied.

Atvar licked his needly teeth. "Are there any more transmissions?"

"No. Not even civilian chatter. After the message, Tosev Three went completely dark. It appears they want to hide their strengths from us."

"Or their weaknesses," a third voice said from behind Atvar. Atvar had to restrain himself from hissing at the source of the voice: Shiplord Straha, his third in command.

"It's entirely possible that the Tosevites lack atomics. We saw no evidence of an advanced military in the transmission. If so, we can batter them into submission, regardless of how far they've advanced in this time." Straha jeered at Atvar.

"And what, render the planet inhospitable for the Colonization Fleet? Your impulsiveness is why you are only a Shiplord, Straha." Atvar replied venomously.

"There is one more concern, Exalted Fleetlord," Kirel interjected. He gestured once more to the technician. A new image appeared on the holoprojector. It consisted of a dark object emanating a bright light. "There appears to be another spacecraft in the Tosev system. We found far past the orbit of Tosev Four. It appears to have come from Tosev Six. Perhaps a resupply stop."

"Another problem, and another reason to break out the atomics!" Straha hissed. "This ship is accelerating very slowly for something with a fusion flame. Why? I don't know, and I don't like it."

"Calm your temper, Straha." Atvar replied. He turned once more to Kirel. "We proceed as planned. Tosev Three will fall to the Race, regardless of its reckless developments. It will become a valuable asset for the Empire."

"But the alien ship-" Straha began.

"Is a single ship. It hardly poses a threat to us." Atvar turned away from Straha. "Start waking the males. We need to be ready to strike once we arrive at Tosev Three."

The Shiplords were dismissed. Atvar turned to the image of the alien ship, and felt an uneasy sensation in his liver.

* * *

**April 2015-June 2018:**

The United States completes placing railgun batteries across the country. The YAL-1 laser enters mass-production and is places in several dozen key locations across America, primarily around bases and cities. President Hilary Clinton announces that a few railgun batteries will be built in Canada and Mexico.

Russia also finishes its railgun and laser projects. The placement is not as heavy as in the US. Several EDC nations also manage to buy some railgun batteries, albeit at a high cost.

Several European nations enact conscription and ramp up production of weapons and vehicles. The surplus equipment bought from the US is particulary helpful.

After a few years of debate, over 20 African countries unite to form the United African Army. Tensions continue to run high, however.

After more than 3 years of militarization, people begin to chafe under the total war economy in the US. Talks begin of allowing non-military marketing, due to the high confidence the US has in its defensive capabilities.

The Message Bearer finishes pushing the Foot, and begins fine-tuning its trajectory. The Fithp begin to decide where to hit the Foot, mainly planning to use it as a message to the "Winterhome fithp."

The Conquest Fleet passes the orbit of Mars.

**July 2018-February 2020:**

The Conquest Fleet begins to wake from coldsleep. Despite shock and suprise at Tosev Three's developments, morale is high, and the Fleet is confident that it will successfully capture the planet for the Emperor. Some do become uneasy, however, when the Scout1 probe performs a flyby of the Fleet.

By now, all but 13 countries are in one military alliance or another. Fear begins to spread amongst the populace as the two alien races draw ever closer to Earth.

The US launches 12 modified X-37 spacecraft. Each spacecraft carries a 50 kt nuclear warhead. Work on Project Archangel reaches a feverish pitch.

The Message Bearer detaches from the Foot and begin accelerating towards Earth. It will arrive approximately 2 months after the Conquest Fleet. The Fithp begin to prepare themselves to fight in both space and on the planet. The dissidents take up a very small minority now, due to the discovery of the Race.

The Conquest Fleet takes up an orbit around Earth's moon and begins observing the planet. Panic on Earth is at an all-time high.

* * *

President Hilary Clinton was having a bad day.

She was in a stuffy room deep in NORAD, having to listen to various generals and science fiction authors as they discussed what course of action to take regarding the alien fleet in orbit. She was already exhausted with having to try and manage a country that was close to a full blown panic attack.

"I'm telling you, General, they might not be an invasion fleet!" one of the authors said. President Clinton believed his name was Weir or something.

"I don't care about any theories regarding their intent, Mr. Weir, I want to know how they might attack us if they do prove to be violent." replied the General.

President Clinton decided now was the time to speak. "Do you actually have any ideas about how they might attack?"

"Larry does." Weir replied, gesturing to the older man down the table. At this statement the author straightened noticeably.

"It is very possible the aliens might use kinetic bombardment on us." Larry said. "Basically, you deorbit a piece of metal so it hits the ground at supersonic speeds. You can use pieces the size and shape of telephone poles to hit big targets. Dams, bridges, military bases, that kind of stuff. You could also drop smaller ones in larger numbers, use them against armored divisions. A friend of mine actually proposed a system like this for the military to use."

"That's why we developed the M3." another general replied.

"I wasn't finished." Larry said. "They can also use infrared lasers to shoot down aircraft and missiles. We've also prepared for that. But they could do something we couldn't defend against."

The President's eyebrow arched. "Which is?"

"Asteroid impacts. They could go big with the kinetic bombardment. Pluck an asteroid out of its orbit, push it for a while, and let it hit. If it's big enough, you're looking at an extinction level event." Larry replied solemnly.

"What can we do to prepare against that?" the President asked.

"Nothing really. This is what leads to an old saying amongst us sci-fi writers: Control the orbitals, control the planet." Larry gestured to the television image of the fleet in orbit around the Moon. "That's why we should speed up Project Archangel. We need a way to gain control of the orbitals in case of war."

"The Scout1 probe didn't show any external weapons on the fleet's ships." the general said. "The _Michael_ should be sufficient to handle the fleet."

"Do we know what they're doing?" the President asked.

"It's possible they're trying to listen to radio chatter, observing us." Weir replied. "We've been examining their own radio chatter in return. They have almost no encryption on their messages. As such, I believe we have managed to get a handle on their language. The chatter seems to deal with observations of the planet, not much else. Madam President, don't you think we should try to open a diplomatic channel with the aliens?"

The President considered the question. "Get the UN. Let's have a talk with our visitors."

* * *

February 6th, 2020, _127th Emperor Hetto_

"Exalted Fleetlord, it appears that we are receiving radio signals directed to us by Tosev Three." Kirel said, a slight edge to his voice.

"What does it consist of? Have we managed to translate their language yet?" Atvar asked, swiveling an eye turret away from the _Hetto_'s status reports.

"It's... in our language, Exalted Fleetlord." Kirel said nervously. "It appears that they want to speak with you."

Atvar looked at Kirel with both eye turrets. "They're smarter than we thought. Perhaps they'll be smart enough to surrender without a fight. Let me speak to them."

"It shall be done, Exalted Fleetlord." Kirel replied.

_United Nations Building, New York City_

"Greetings. We are the United Nations of Earth, speaking to the fleet orbiting our Moon. We wish to engage in diplomatic talks with your leader." the translator said, speaking in the Race's language. Surrounding him the the ambassadors and leaders of various countries around the globe. Together they nervously waited through the 2 second delay of messages to and from the Moon.

Hissing and snapping noises came over the radio. The translator did his job. "This is Fleetlord Atvar of the Race. Your wish for diplomatic talks will be granted. How do you wish to surrender to the Race?"

There was silence in the room. Then the Russian ambassador chuckled. "Arrogant bastard, isn't he?"

"What should I say back?" the translator asked.

"I can say that the United States will not surrender to these pompous invaders." the President declared.

Murmurs of approval rippled amongst the assembly. "I take it that I say we won't surrender?" the translator asked?

The answer was unanimous.

_127th Emperor Hetto_

Atvar was genuinely shocked. The Tosevites had no intention of surrendering? "You dare defy the Emperor's will?" he hissed.

A curt response came a few seconds later. "We do. We wish for peace, not war. The United Nations wishes to engage in trade with the Race."

"What can you even trade with us?" Atvar asked impatiently.

"Technology and culture. We have managed to decipher some of the data transmitted between ships. It appears that we are ahead of you in several ways regarding computer technology, agriculture, genetics, nanotechnology, and experimental physics. We would give the Race access to such technology in return for spaceflight technology and fusion power. We would also like to exchange cultural items, such as literature, sports, food, and art."

"We have no interest in Tosevite culture. There is only one true culture: the Race's." Atvar hissed. "I also do not believe your claims of having more advanced technology than the Race's. I have never even heard of nanotechnology, it is likely that you have made it up."

"We don't want war with the Race."

Atvar growled. "Then surrender. We found this planet 800 years ago. We have conquered 2 other worlds, and soon will have a third world. If you surrender now, I can ensure that you will retain most of your control over Tosev Three, second in power only to the Race. If not, then you shall face the mightiest civilization in creation."

A few seconds passed, and Atvar believed that he had gotten the message across.

"We have no intention of surrendering to the Emperor. We will, however, accept your surrender." came the reply from Tosev Three.

Atvar was so shocked that he cut the channel. "Foolish Tosevites." he muttered. He turned to Kirel. "Prepare the Fleet for action. We will attack in a week. Then we will crush these rebellious Tosevites into the ground, and remind them what is the ultimate power in creation is."

_United Nations Building, New York City_

The radio had gone silent.

"So much for diplomatic relations." said President Clinton.


	2. The Race Strikes!

**February 10th, 2020:**

_127th Emperor Hetto, enroute to Tosev Three_

"Exalted Fleetlord, the other Shiplords wish to know what is our war plan against the Tosevites." Kirel asked, having regained some of his confidence following Atvar's declaration.

"The first stage of the invasion is to detonate several explosive metal bombs in the upper atmosphere. The fallout will be minimal, and the ensuing electromagnetic pulse should wipe out their electronics, crippling any military strength they have. Then we will make landing in 10 areas around the planet. The landing zones are the outskirts of the Tosevite cities of St. Louis, Mumbai, Shanghai, Volgograd, Naples, Baghdad, Las Vegas, Mexico City, Warsaw, and St. Petersburg. Then we will spread across the planet until it is ours. Should they continue to resist, we might detonate explosive metal bombs in industrial areas to cow them into submission." Atvar replied.

"And the incoming ship?" Kirel asked.

"We'll deal with it when it arrives at Tosev Three." Atvar promptly returned to watching the planet through the _Hetto's_ view screen.

"Exalted Fleetlord, it appears that the Tosevites are once more attempting to speak with us." said Communications Officer Erelwo.

"Play the message." Atvar grunted. "Perhaps they have regained their sanity and wish to surrender."

"FLEETLORD ATVAR OF THE CONQUEST FLEET. YOU ARE ENCROACHING HUMAN TERRITORY. AS OF TODAY, THE UNITED NATIONS OF EARTH DECLARE WAR AGAINST THE EMPIRE OF THE RACE." came the booming voice over the radio. "ANY ATTEMPTED LANDINGS WILL BE RESPONDED TO WITH OVERWHELMING FORCE. YOU HAVE 24 HOURS TO SURRENDER."

Atvar dropped his jaw in mirth. "Foolish Tosevites, attempting to cow the Race."

* * *

**February 13th, 2020:**

Several nuclear devices are detonated by the Race in the Earth's upper atmosphere. The resulting EMP has little effect on the more industrialized nations, due to the shielding of electronics. 10 Race starships descend to Earth. American and Russian railgun batteries destroy all starships attempting to land on their soil. The other 6 starships make landfall, however. They immediately begin disgorging tens of thousands of infantry males, landcruisers, and troopcarriers. The Race's killercraft attempt to wrest control of the skies from the Tosevite militaries.

Upon learning of the destruction of the starships, Fleetlord Atvar orders the Conquest Fleet to attain a higher orbit above Tosev Three.

**February 14th, 2020:**

The Race killercraft prove to be outmatched by their Tosevite counterparts over the skies of Europe. EDC aircraft like the Typhoon prove to be of a better quality, and the pilots are far more experienced. Casualty ratios are 7:1 in favor of the Tosevites. Airstrikes by the EDC manage to destroy both landing sites after the Race loses control of the skies.

A Russian nuclear missile strikes the 67th Emperor Runshon in orbit, destroying it. The destruction proves that the Race can be attacked in space. As such, Atvar orders the rest of the Fleet to maintain orbits that aren't above Russia or the US. The Fleetlord also begins considering attaching point-defense, mainly at the insistence of Shiplord Straha.

Despite stiff resistance, the Race makes headway in its landing sites in India, the Middle East, and Africa. Forces have been bogged down in China, however. Chinese T-99 tanks maintain a 6:1 kill ratio against the landcruisers, and the Race is losing the battle for the skies over Shanghai.

**February 15th-February 22nd 2020: **

Chinese airstrikes succeed in damaging the 75th Emperor Fossev. Atvar orders a retreat from China, fearing the loss of another starship. 54 Race males are captured by the PLA during the retreat. Interrogation begins immediately.

Atvar orders 5 additional landings. The landing sites are the outskirts of Delhi, Khartoum, Kabul, Alexandria, and Islamabad. The Race begins to experience more success against the less advanced forces, though insurgency remains a problem.

Battle of Giza: 60,000 UAA forces manage to route a Race assault on Cairo, albeit with high casualties. A picture taken of a destroyed Race killercraft near the Great Pyramid becomes one of the most popular images from the war.

Islamabad falls to the Race after 3 days of intense fighting. 30,000 males and 70 landcruisers are lost in the process. Insurgency begins immediately.

**February 22nd-March 8th 2020:**

Debate begins amongst the Race males whether or not to use atomics against the Tosevites. Atvar vehemently proposes the idea, pointing out the ecological damages already caused by Tosevite industrialization. Atvar also fears a nuclear retaliation from the US and Russian Federation. Most vocal of his opponents is Shiplord Straha, who argues that the atomics are necessary to defeat the Tosevites.

Russia launches an "expeditionary force" 100,000 strong to battle the Race in Afghanistan. Combat between the two forces begins.

Khartoum falls to the Race. Insurgency begins, albeit at a smaller intensity than in Pakistan. The Race begins to roll across northern Sudan, and also starts to give aid to victims of the Darfuri genocide. Atvar considers trying to make offers to similar groups.

Demoraliztion begins to take a toll on frontline Race forces. The invasion is only 3 weeks in, and 600,000 males are dead. The Tosevites have proven themselves to be far from the primitives they were promised. Some Race males turn to a recently discovered Tosevite spice to console themselves...

* * *

"Herdmaster, many of us are concerned regarding the war between the Winterhome fithp and the Outsider fithp." Advisor Fastitheh-tulk said.

Pastempeh-keph tore his eyes away from the reports he was reading. "It is because of the nuclear detonations the Defensemaster detected, is it not?"

"Yes. The idea of an enemy so willing to soil their intended garden is... disturbing, to say the least."

"Do not be so concerned, my advisor. We have gathered many images of their ships. They are unarmed. Compared to them, Message Bearer is a predator among prey. Their surrender will be easy to obtain."

There was a pause. "Herdmaster, what if they're not like us? What are the odds of finding two different fithp that are like us? Their sanest members could be our most raving rogues! The dissidents are getting riled up again, saying we should let the other two fight for Winterhome and live in space."

Pastempeh-keph glared at his Advisor. "Have you ever considered the irony of the fact that you want to live in space? You were born on the Homeworld. I am a Spaceborn, I should be the one advocating space, not you." He took a deep breath, trying to cool his temper. "I grew up in Message Bearer. The endless metal halls terrified me as a child. The only solace was the garden. I spent as much time as possible amongst the plants and animals. That's what I want, Advisor. I want a world of plants and animals, with boundless horizons! I want my children and children's children to grow up amongst life under a blue sky, not in dull metal corridors. I've read your dissidents' ideas of living in space. We don't have the numbers or resources to do what you suggest. The Fithp need a home, Advisor. Winterhome. Perhaps we may do what you suggest a while after we've settled, but not now!"

The Herdmaster turned away and left. _I need to calm down. Perhaps I'll join my mate in the mudpool, see how my son is feeling_, he thought to himself.

* * *

**March 8th-April 1st 2020:**

50% of Alexandria is in Race claws. The UAA prepares a counteroffensive to retake the whole city.

The Russians continue to push through Afghanistan, closing in on Kabul a week after the expedition is launched. Fearing the destruction of another starship, Atvar orders the evacuation of the Kabul landing site. 10,000 males lose their lives.

Mumbai falls to the Race after hard fighting. The Race begins giving aid to the slums in the city, appalled at the state of living in many Tosevite areas.

37% of Pakistan has fallen to the Race. Soldiers now begin to move into the north of India, facing stiff resistance and copious amounts of ginger on the way.

The United States sends a carrier group to the Indian Ocean, planning on aiding the Indian Army. China considers launching a 50,000-strong expeditionary force.

Delhi falls to the Race after 3 weeks of fighting. 60,000 males are lost in the process. The Race begins offering aid once more to the slums of the city.

30% of Baghdad is in Race claws.

The _Thuktun Flishithy_ arrives in Earth orbit.

**A/N: Next up, the Fithp joins the war.**


	3. Mêlée à Trois

August 1st, 2020, _127th Emperor Hetto_

Fleetlord Atvar was not having a good day.

Currently, he was looking over reports from the front lines. The armed forces of India were putting up considerable resistance, having managed to organize since the initial chaos of the landings. 2 months of fighting, and all landing sites barely captured a 20-mile radius. The Indian Army was now bringing in more soldiers to the landing sites, and a landcruiser called an "Arjun" was tearing into the Race's forces. A Russian expeditionary force was crossing over from the North, soon to arrive at Delhi. And the whole thing with ginger...

Fortunately, the landings in the Middle East and Africa were having more success, due in part to the civilian panic from the EMP's. Although the UAA had dangerous weapons, they had been rather disorganized and panicked at the site of the Race. A good portion of Sudan was under Race control. The civilians had been rather passive, due in part to the aid offered by the Race. Atvar shuddered at the memory of discovering what was happening in Darfur.

"Exalted Fleetlord" a Rabotev communications officer said, "Shiplord Tessrek reports that the alien spaceship has arrived in Tosev Three's orbit."

"What is it doing?" Atvar inquired.

"Currently, it is in orbit on the other side of Tosev, seemingly idl- by the Emperor!"

"What's going on!" Atvar asked, panic rising in his voice.

"The ship is firing missiles! I just lost contact with the _67th Emperor Shohreb_." There was a brief pause. "The _47th Emperor Jissret_ is also gone!"

"Contact the Fleet! I want all starships on the opposite side of Tosev from that monstrosity!" Atvar commanded.

"It shall be done, Fleetlord." the officer said shakily. "It appears that the ship has released auxiliary craft. Each one is half the size of a starship. They're not pursuing, thank the Emperor."

"What are they doing?" Atvar asked.

"They're... firing on Tosev" the officer replied.

* * *

_NORAD_

"What the hell is going on!" the President asked.

"The other alien starship arrived in orbit." one of the generals replied. "They opened fire on the Lizard starships, destroying at least a dozen. Now it's apparently using orbital bombardment, if what the Niven fellow told me is accurate. They're hitting highways, dams, and powerplants."

"Where is the ship?" the President asked.

"It's currently over Europe, heading our way. Civilian casualties appear to be limited there, fortunately. There are also a few dozen auxiliary craft the size of aircraft carriers over south Asia and Africa."

"Get the railgun batteries ready, and prepare the X-37's. I want that bastard out of the sky." the President said tersely.

"Yes, ma'am." the general replied.

_Digit Ship 23, 35 minutes later_

Harpanet was trying his best not to put his trunk in his mouth.

The mission had been simple: perform a high altitude flyby over Land Mass Two and begin bombardment. Then something ripped through the heard of the digit craft, immediately killing 3. The atmospheric decompression killed the rest. Harpanet was the only one that managed to grab on to something. Thankfully, his pressure suit was untorn.

Harpanet grasped the digit ship's control in his trunk. Perhaps he could glide to safety. It wouldn't be the softest of landings, but he could make it.

Then what? He would be in hostile territory. He hoped the native fithp would accept his surrender if he found it necessary to do so. Reflexively, he sought the comfort of the rifle on his back.

The digit ship careened over flat farmland, and hit the ground. Harpanet was thrown from his seat and lost consciousness.

**April 2nd-9th 2020:**

The Fithp begin their attack on Earth. They destroy 12 Race starships within a matter of minutes, and begin orbital bombardment on powerplants, bridges, dams, highways, railroads, and communications towers. Damage is primarily done in Africa, Europe, and South Asia.

Russian and American railgun batteries manage to destroy 4 digit ships over their territories. An attack by the X-37's placed in orbit, as well as the larger railgun batteries, manage to slightly damage the Message Bearer. Herdmaster Pastempeh-keph orders the Fithp mothership to go to lunar orbit while the remaining digit craft continue their attack on Earth. They are ordered, however, to avoid flying over the US and Russia.

The surviving Race starships convene in an orbit on the opposite side of the planet from the Fithp, and discuss what to do regarding the "monstrous starship".

* * *

Harpanet woke with a start.

The digit ship was in ruins around him. Large gashes were torn into it, revealing the strange landscape of Winterhome before him. Harpanet trembled at the sight of an actual sky over him.

He removed his helmet, and gulped in the air. It was breathable, and had a quality to it that he only detected in the garden onboard Message Bearer. Natural air, air permeated by the scent of plants and dirt and countless legions of animals.

He could hear talking nearby. It wasn't in the familiar language of the Message Bearer, it sounded sharp and high-pitched to his ears, the language of Winterhome.

Harpanet walked outside. There was a group of Winterhome fithp examining the digit ship, chattering amongst themselves. They seemed to have extra skins over them the color of dirt, and were armed with small-looking weapons.

Something crunched under his foot. The fithp turned towards him, weapons raised. Something stung his shoulder, and he chided himself for forgetting his rifle. He could feel blood trickling down, and a dull throb had overtaken his shoulder.

Harpanet did the only option left to him: he rolled onto his back. The fithp were coming closer, wary of him. Soon they were within trunk's reach of him. Harpanet decided now was the time to speak in the little language he was taught by Breaker 1.

"I surrender."

There was a pause, then one of the fithp came forward and pressed his small foot into Harpanet's chest.

* * *

_Onboard the Thuktun Flishithy_

Pastempeh-keph was not in a happy mood.

The War for Winterhome had begun, and it had not begun well. Some of the planet was unable to defend itself, and Message Bearer performed a thorough bombardment on them. But then the dominant powers of Land Mass 1 and 3 had fought back, with orbital atomics and immensely powerful ground weapons. Most of the the missiles had been destroyed before they reached, but now a long scar ran down the lower flank of Message Bearer, and its armor was pockmarked from the ground weapons. Repairs would consume a great deal of time.

"Attackmaster." he said finally before the gathered officers of the Fithp.

"Lead me."

"I want all orbits over the dominant powers of Landmasses 1 and 3 to be terminated. 4 digit-craft is too large a number to lose. Direct all orbits to focus on Land Mass 2 and the lower half of Land Mass 1."

"Yes, Herdmaster. Have you decided where to land on Winterhome?"

"I will announce my decision before we have completed another orbit around Winterhome." the Herdmaster said. "Defensemaster."

"Lead me."

"I want Message Bearer to enter an orbit around Winterhome's satellite. We need to begin repairs immediately."

"Yes Herdmaster." the Defensemaster replied.

The Herdmaster dismissed them. The only other in the room was his Advisor. "Do you wish to gloat, perhaps? Say that I was a fool to start this war?" the Herdmaster asked tersely. "You have no need to do so. But we have struck, and there is no way to reverse such a decision. Our only options are to press our luck and try to win, or leave Winterhome and live in space, where the angry fithp may follow to seek our surrender. The option is clear to me."

He dismissed the Advisor, and fought the urge to smash something with his trunk.

* * *

_NORAD_

Harpanet found himself in a large room, surrounded by the Winterhome-no, _his_ fithp. They had begun to teach him their language, and he had already learned some basics. Apparently the fithp surrounding him were Dreamers, those who created stories. Harpanet felt they would have made good Breakers.

"Harpanet, where are you from?" one fi' named Baxter asked.

"_Thuktun Flishithy_." he replied.

"Is that the ship?" another, named Larry inquired.

Harpanet paused, trying to translate in his head. "Yes." he replied finally.

"What kind of weapons does _Thuktun Flishithy_ have?" Larry pressed on.

"Lack speak to say. Need more teaching." Harpanet said.

"Okay, we'll stop with the interrogating. Do you want food?" Weir asked.

"Yes."

The Dreamer fithp left the room. Despite his situation, Harpanet was relaxed. His surrender had been accepted. He was safe.

* * *

_Onboard the 127th Emperor Hetto_

The holoscreen showed the remains of what had been 12 of the Race's starships, drifting through space. Atvar felt sick to his liver watching it. The alien starship had shown itself to be far more dangerous than anticipated, and more than a million lives had paid for his mistake.

A mistake that Straha now held against him.

"You fool! Your failure to adapt to Tosev and the alien starship has left countless Race males dead!" the Shiplord jeered.

"Shiplord, you forget yourself." Atvar growled.

"I do not, Exalted Fleetlord." Straha replied, spitting out the last two words like poison. He turned to the other Shiplords. "It is in the laws of the Emperor that we may call a vote of incompetence against the Fleetlord. I invoke that law."

"Mutiny!" Kirel hissed.

"This is not mutiny! This is saving the Conquest Fleet!" Straha jeered. "Tell me, Fleetlord, what should we do now?"

Atvar found himself in a position he never wanted to find himself in. "The Tosevites and other alien species have shown themselves to be a grave danger. The Colonization Fleet must not arrive here. We shall go to Tosev Four and call in the Fleet when it arrives in the system. In the meantime, we shall begin mining the planet for water so we can produce hydrogen. Once the Fleet arrives, we shall refuel it and our Fleet, abandoning all military equipment to reduce weight. Then we shall return to Home."

"A retreat." Straha said coldly.

"It is our only option." Atvar replied.

"I don't believe so. I call a vote of no confidence against you, Fleetlord."

"Very well, but do not be surprised when it fails." Atvar said with uncertainty clear in his voice.

The votes came in 1 hour later. Kirel announced it, his voice shaking. "The votes of no confidence have come in. 87% wish for Fleetlord Atvar's removal."

Atvar felt a sinking sensation in his liver. The former Fleetlord turned to see Straha's jaw dropped in mirth.

* * *

**April 9th-April 28th 2020:**

Straha becomes Fleetlord of the Race's Conquest Fleet. Kirel is moved to Shiplord of the 203rd Emperor Yower and Atvar becomes the Shiplord of the 127th Emperor Hetto. The transition is an altogether smooth one, although some troops remain loyal to Atvar.

Straha's first order as Fleetlord is the use of atomics against the Tosevites. The selected targets are New Delhi, Rome, Cairo, Calcutta, Kabul, and Tehran. However, all killercraft are shot down by either human defenses or Fithp orbital lasers. The United States threatens nuclear retaliation against the Race once the attempted attack is discovered, and the Fithp express shock at the Race's willingness to "soil Winterhome's garden".

The Fithp make landfall in India, near the frontlines between the humans and the Race. They immediately begin trying to get the surrenders of humans and Race males alike. Both species fight back, which shock and horrify Fithp ground troops. Humans, Rabotevs, Hallessi, and Race males alike find themselves being captured and sheperded into space, soon to end up on the Message Bearer. The Race prepares a massive counterattack against the Fithp controlled regions of India. The attack force, consisting mainly of landcrusiers and troopcarriers, is flattened from orbit. 90,000 Race males and 400 landcruisers are lost. Indian forces are deterred from trying a similar counterattack, and stick to guerilla warfare.

The situation soon becomes so desperate that India prepares a nuclear strike against Fithp controlled areas, telling its civilians to try and evacuate. The Indian government, however, realizes that most missiles would be shot down by Fithp lasers, and very reluctantly asks both Pakistan and China to also fire missiles. The attack is a success. 8 digit ships, 3,000 Fithp, and 20,000 Race males are destroyed at the cost of Delhi and Mumbai. The American CBG takes advantage of the chaos and manages to destroy 2 Race starships and another digit ship, the first real combat between American forces and the Race.

* * *

A lone Race starship began reentry over the American Southwest. Railgun batteries and laser defenses aimed at it, waiting for it to decelerate before firing. However, it began to transmit a signal of surrender. The starship, accompanied by 5 squadrons of F-35's, was allowed to land in the Mojave desert, where a large force of American soldiers and tanks waited. Enough firepower was aimed at the starship to annihilate a small city, so the American forces were not too worried.

A lone figure emerged from a landing ramp, hands raised in the symbol of surrender it learned from human broadcasts. Clearing its throat, it began to speak in heavily accented English.

"I, Atvar, former Fleetlord of the Race, surrender to the military forces of the United States of America."

* * *

_NORAD_

Atvar found himself in a large, empty room.

It had been nearly a week since he surrendered the _Hetto_ to the Americans. Much of that time was spent helping them disarm all of the weaponry, and then questioning by the government. Fortunately for him, it appeared that this not-empire was not keen on torture, unlike the horror stories from India. He had told them about the Race, why they came here, how many troops and weapons they had, and why he surrendered. Apparently his troops were also questioned extensively. Said troops were then kept in various bases in the area, while he was brought to this complex.

A door opened, and several Tosevites-no, humans, walked in, followed by a fi'. Atvar did his best to contain his nervousness at being in the same room as an 800-pound alien. Fortunately, it appeared to lack any aggression towards him as the group approached him.

"Hello, Atvar." one of the humans said in heavily accented Race-tongue. "My name is Larry. This is Andy," he gestured to the male, "Jerry," the other male, "and Harpanet." the fi'.

"Hello. Why are you here?" Atvar asked.

"Well, Butler, Weir, and I are science fiction writers. We created stories of what it might have been like to encounter alien lifeforms and what kind of technology they had. We were selected by the government to form a think-tank, to theorize on what strategies and weapons might be used against us in a war."

"What does that have to do with me?" Atvar inquired, fidgeting on the hard plastic seat he was given.

"Well, the military would like it if you joined our think-tank, like Harpanet did. You were the former Fleetlord of the entire invasion, you should know what kind of strategies and tactics might be used by the Race."

"I am afraid I won't be much help. The new Fleetlord, Straha, is unpredictable. An extremist. He does not follow the doctrine of the Race, therefore I cannot predict what he might do against you. All I can tell you is that he is perfectly willing to irradiate your planet and send you back to your stone age in order to defeat you." Atvar replied.

"Perhaps you could still be helpful." Larry said. "You might not know Straha, but you could predict what tactics the other Shiplords and commanders could use in the war."

Atvar let a sigh hiss through his teeth. "Alright." he said.

* * *

_203rd Emperor Yower_

"This recent setback is unacceptable!" Straha hissed. One eye turret was focused on the assembled Shiplords, and the other was focused on the hole-image of mushroom clouds over India. "We have lost too many battles, too many landing sites, and too many males! We need to crush these Tosevites, once and for all."

"Perhaps a more immediate problem are the fithp, Exalted Fleetlord. They maintain a dangerous presence in space, and have shown themselves to more than capable of defeating us on the ground." Kirel said.

"They have shown that they want Winterhome, just like us. Perhaps we can form a temporary alliance with them?" Tessrek suggested.

"Nonsense." Kirel said. "Do you remember the reports from India? These fithp are insane, bizarre in their psychology. We either surrender to them, or we must get theirs."

Straha, silent in this conversation, spoke. "I have formulated a plan. A plan that will solve the problem of both the Tosevites and the Fithp."

* * *

_Thuktun Flishithy_

Pastempeh-keph was looking out of a window, watching as Message Bearer mated itself to the Foot, when his Advisor came in. The Herdmaster had aged considerably in the past few months, he had more wrinkles about his eyes and trunk. The War for Winterhome had taken its toll on him.

"Herdmaster, the others grow restless. What shall we do now, considering that we have been pushed off the planet?" the Advisor asked.

"I am finding myself before a crossroads. Should we continue this war? Even with the Foot, I do not think we can win. They have shown themselves to be quite the rogues, and I fear that the Foot will not force their surrender. Indeed, it is possible that the Winterhome fithp will lose all inhibition and focus all of their might to destroy us."

"There is always an option, Herdmaster." his Advisor said.

The Herdmaster straightened. "Contact the others. We shall perform a... conditional surrender," he said, struggling with the bizarre concept. "We shall contact Winterhome, tell them that we shall no longer attack and give them the designs for our ramjet. In exchange, they will let us flee to the asteroid belt, to live in space."

Before the Advisor could reply, the radio squawked. "Herdmaster, we have received transmissions from the Outsider fithp. They wish to surrender!"

* * *

_203rd Emperor Yower_

Straha took a deep breath to calm himself. _This plan will work_, he told himself. _You are not really surrendering, it's just part of the plan._

The airlock, which currently connected the _Yower_ to the Message Bearer opened, and the Fithp came in. Several of them, armed with very large rifles, surrounded a weaponless one. _Most likely the leader_, Straha thought.

"We have accepted your surrender." the leader said in slurred Race-tongue. "Lay on your back, so I may put my foot on your chest and induct the Outsider herd to our herd."

"I don't think so." Straha replied. "In fact, I expect your surrender."

The leader was quite visibly confused. "You promised your surrender!"

"There are currently 30 nuclear devices primed inside this ship. At my command, or at my death at your hands, they will detonate and destroy Message Bearer. Surrender, or die." It was a lie, of course, but Straha didn't think the alien would want to take the chance.

"You bluff. You wouldn't endanger your herd like that." the leader replied. He gestured to the soldiers surrounding him. "Surrender now, or I shall utterly destroy your fleet. You are weaponless, it would be an easy slaughter."

"I do not bluff. If the bombs detonate, some of my herd will die. But all of your herd would die as well. It is you who endangers the herd."

The Herdmaster was visibly distressed. He struggled with the options, then took the safest one. He rolled onto his belly, shocking his guards.

Straha stepped forward and pressed his clawed foot into Pastempeh-keph's chest.

**A/N: DUNDUNDUN!**


	4. An Unexpected Turn for the Worse

_NORAD_

Atvar, Larry, Jerry, and Andy were with Harpanet in what used to be a pool room. The pool had been emptied and filled with mud for the large fi' to wallow in. Larry was making some drinks for his fellow think-tank members, while Andy and Jerry were in the mud with Harpanet. Atvar was seated far from the mud, not wanting to get dirty. Mud was something of a rarity back on Home.

"Harpanet, the Message Bearer exited Lunar orbit yesterday, and appeared to rendezvous with something." Jerry said, casually splashing Harpanet with mud. "We have concerns that your former herd might have plans to use a large projectile against us."

There was silence in the pool room. Larry continued at the bar, almost finished with the drinks. Atvar flicked an eye turret to the fi', waiting for its answer with bated breath.

Finally, Harpanet spoke. "Message Bearer was mated to a small moonlet of the ringed world. This many years." He held up a trunk and raised three digits. "We spent it pushing. I was not told why. I heard an officer call it this part of a fi'." Harpanet rolled over, raising a clawed foot.

"Holy shit." Jerry said at a near whisper.

"Jesus Christ, they're going to stomp us with it!" Andy exclaimed.

"By the Spirits of Emperors Past! How large was it?" Atvar asked.

"Not as large as the moonlet we initially intended for Message Bearer to mate to. Perhaps six times eight to the seventh times standard mass." Harpanet replied, absentmindedly stirring the mud with his trunk.

Larry pulled out a calculator from his jacket. "What's your standard mass, around 800 pounds?" He did some calculations. "Jesus, that's five and a half million tons!"

"And its probably going at 20 kilometers a second." Jerry added. He grabbed a smartphone from the table. "Calculating that, we've got a 300 megaton impact on our hands."

"Harpanet, do you know where it's going?" Andy asked frantically.

"No, but I remember an officer mentioning large waves in a conversation I overheard."

"That means we have a water impact on our hands." Larry said. "It makes sense, the resulting tsunamis would swamp vast regions, and a good chunk of the planet would be covered in violent rainstorms."

"We've got to warn the other nations, get them to start evacuating their coasts." Jerry said.

"It won't be enough." Larry muttered.

Atvar thumped his tailstump. "May the Emperor forsake them."

_Earth Orbit_

For the briefest of seconds, there was a burning streak over the Western Mediterranean. Then, a bright flash, as if the world's largest lightbulb was turned on and off. Waves, large enough to be seen with the naked eye, spread outward from the detonation, followed by clouds. The waves hit land in minutes. Corsica and Sardinia were almost completely inundated. Water broke against the Atlas Mountains. Villages and cities along the immediate coasts were washed away. Marseille, Monaco, Barcelona, Algiers, and Genoa disappeared under the waves. Rome was spared the worst of it, the waves broken by the sacrifice of Corsica and Sardinia. The remaining satellites in orbit captured the view in exquisite detail as cities drowned.

The water began to recede. The clouds continued outwards. Europe and North Africa disappeared under an impenetrable cover of white as rainstorms came down everywhere. It was a hot rain, more at home in the jungles of Brazil or Africa than the mountains of Switzerland.

Then another rain came. Rods the size of telephone poles fell from space, striking bridges and roads across the continent. The fury was short but terrible.

Just when the survivors thought it couldn't get any worse, the starships came down. All of them. There was no need to worry about railgun batteries or SAM launchers, for they were all gone. They came down in the areas directly affected by the waves, the places of least resistance. The opened up and disgorged their armies, ready to fight.

Within 24 hours of Footfall, there were 40 million soldiers in Southern Europe and North Africa.

_NORAD, 1 day after Footfall_

The war room was in chaos.

All of the large screens on the walls showed maps of Europe, news footage, reports from EDC generals, and other types of information regarding the recent catastrophe. Orderlies and officers were running about, handing each other news gathered from the front lines, chattering about possible plans and tactics to use in the war. In the center of it all was Atvar, Harpanet, the authors, and the President. They currently were looking over possible targets for killercraft when a general ran up to the President.

"Madam President, we are receiving a powerful radio transmission from the fleet in Lunar orbit."

"Put it on screen two." she replied curtly.

The room fell silent as the image of a Race male appeared on the large screen. By his side was a rather old looking fi'. Atvar hissed in anger as he recognized the male, despite the new body paint he wore.

"This is Fleetlord Straha of the Race. As you already know, we have flung an asteroid into the western Mediterranean Sea. 40 million of my troopmales are currently in Europe and North Africa, where they are making headway against your disoriented and weak forces. Within the week they will be at Paris. I have no doubt that you are planning to fight back against us. But know this."

The Fleetlord leaned closer to the screen. "Do not think the bombardment will end. The Foot was not a one-shot attack. There will be more coming if you resist my army. To the leaders of Tosev Three, I tell you this. You have one week to surrender to the Empire of the Race." A symbol, resembling a red cross, appeared on the screen. "This is the symbol for surrender. If you wish to avoid destruction, place this over your homes, your hospitals, and your other civilian buildings. If you attempt to disguise a military base or missile launch site with the symbol, all symbols will be attacked, regardless of their true nature. I will flatten every square inch of your planet and have the Colonization Fleet settle down on the bones of billions. Surrender will be for the best. You will learn the true culture of the universe: ours. Like I said, you have one week."

The screen darkened. For a moment, all was silent in the war room.

"Prick." muttered the President.

"Ma'am, we need to do something. We can't just surrender the whole planet to those pompous chameleons." one of the generals said. He then glanced at Atvar. "No offense."

Atvar coughed in irritation.

"We will not surrender to the Race." the President said. She looked around at the various generals before her. "We need to beat these bastards before the week's up. It's time to enact Operation: Endgame."

"Yes, ma'am. I'll get the Russian President on the line." one of the generals said.

"Don't forget the Chinese and Indian leaders. We also need to contact the UAA, what's left of them at least." the President said.

The war room resumed its motions with increased fervor. Atvar couldn't help but feel sick in his liver at the sound of "Operation: Endgame."

_Thuktun Flishithy, Twenty-five hours after Footfall_

"Herdmaster Straha, I didn't know we had plans to use more asteroids." Pastempeh-keph said. "I am your advisor. Shouldn't you have told me that?"

Straha looked at the old fi', and dropped his jaw in mirth. "I didn't feel the need to tell you. Crushing those Tosevites will be a very easy matter."

He gestured to the Fleet visible in the porthole. "The 26th Emperor Sohrheb was extensively damaged during the escape from Shanghai. It's not very useful for landings anymore, I was reluctant to let it join the others in Europe. We've begun evacuating the crew from it and applying additional heatshields. If the humans still refuse to surrender, we'll speed it up with the fusion engine and slam it into the Atlantic coast near the United States. The resulting tsunami should wash away New York City, Washington DC, and several other cities. Then we shall use some of your explosive-metal bombs to destroy military bases and cities along the Mississippi River and Appalachian region. Once the US is in chaos, we shall bombard the whole country and make landfall. Probably somewhere in Kansas." Straha turned back to the former Herdmaster. "We shall make an example of the United States. Once the world sees the most powerful nation on Tosev Three crumble like sand, they will have to surrender."

"Are you sure that would even work? The United States has thousands of those strange guns and lasers, and a very large and well equipped army. I don't think even your plan would break them." Pastempeh-keph said.

Straha glared at the fi'. "Do you doubt the decisions of your Herdmaster?" he hissed icily.

"Of course not." Pastempeh-keph replied, with little sincerity. "In other matters, my mate is due to birth my daughter. May I be with her?"

Straha grimaced. "Go." he spat.

The former Herdmaster left. Straha looked out of the porthole, and discreetly pulled out a vial of ginger.

**A/N: The end of the war nears!**


	5. OPERATION: ENDGAME

On May 22nd, 2020, the largest battle in human history began.

The entirety of the Russian Federation's armed forces, aided by the armies of India and China, storm into Europe towards the front lines. The Race and Fithp forces in southwest Europe find themselves under attack by an army 18 million strong. 20,000 tanks and 12,000 fighters, superior to the Race's design, also join the fray. The Russians, Indians, Chinese, and EDC forces strike fast in the ultimate blitzkrieg, trying to keep the fighting close enough to avoid orbital bombardment.

The fighting is not limited to Europe. The UAA, having reorganized since the attack, strike back with 5 million men. 8 US Naval Battle Groups join in, dropping off 100,000 American soldiers at Sierra Leone to aid the African forces. The first ground combat between the United States of America and the Empire of the Race begins. Having dropped off their troops, the Naval Battle Groups make their way along the coast, shelling Race forces with railguns.

30 minutes after the initial attack, Russia and China launch their ICBMs at Race forces in Algeria and Sudan. The goal is not to destroy the bases, as the Fithp anti-missile defense is too effective, but to distract the digit craft from bombarding the main offensive in Europe. The distraction is a success, at least until the most important part of the plan is revealed.

From an undisclosed area in the American Southwest, the _Archangel Michael_ launches, followed by the _127th Emperor Hetto_. The _Michael_ is a monster of a warship, armed with two battleship-class railgun turrets, ten YAL-1 lasers for point-defense, four 125mm cannons, 200 nuclear missiles, ten Casaba Howitzers, and x-ray lasers powered by the ship's Orion drive. The four Space Shuttles, heavily modified, and eight X-37 spaceplanes serve as auxiliary craft for the mighty warship. The _Hetto_ has been hastily militarized, with 5 YAL-1 lasers and 50 nuclear missiles, as well as multiple 125mm autocannon. It is manned mainly by American pilots, having spent a month studying how to fly it, as well as some Race technicians

The battle for Earth orbit is a pitched one that takes 8 hours. The two warships in orbit are aided by missile launches from American and Russian submarines. In the end, all 45 of the remaining digit-ships are destroyed, at the cost of two X-37s. Although Earth orbit has been won, the Message Bearer and the Conquest Fleet still lie in wait around the Moon, and the Race still fights in Europe. The second phase of Operation: Endgame begins.

* * *

_203rd Emperor Yower_  
Fleetlord Straha was sleeping when one of his aids rushed in, despite being ordered not to wake him. "Exalted Fleetlord, the Tosevites are attacking!"

Straha was very quick to wake. "What do you mean, the Tosevites are attacking?" he hissed angrily. The idea of something like that was absurd. _Then again, so is this whole situation,_ he thought to himself.

"The Tosevites are approaching in two spacecraft. One is... the _Hetto._ They must have altered it and crewed it with Tosevites, it has the UN flag painted on it.

"And the other ship?" Straha asked.

"It's some sort of Emperor-forsaken monster!" the aid replied. "It is armed with very large guns, missiles, and skelkwanks. It propels itself by detonating explosive-metal bombs behind it."

Straha was silent for a moment. "Get me to the _Thuktun Flishithy_," he said finally, "We need to prepare to defend ourselves."

"It shall be done, Exalted Fleetlord" the aid replied.

_Thuktun Flishithy_

"Herdmaster, are you aware of our predicament?" Pastempeh-keph asked.

"I was briefed on the way here." Straha replied. "The Tosevites have coordinated a massive counterattack and somehow managed to launch two warships under our snouts. How much longer until they get here?"

"Two hours. They are currently 30,000 miles away from us. They'll be within laser distance at 3,000 miles." the Advisor replied.

"Can't we do something before that?" Straha asked. "Fire missiles at them?"

"No." Pastempeh-keph replied. "Our missiles are not designed to reach escape velocity, even the velocity for this satellite. They'll have to enter an orbit around the satellite before we can hit them with missiles."

"Exalted Fleetlord, I am receiving a radio transmission from the Tosevite spaceship." a Rabotev technician said.

"Put it on." Straha replied tersely.

"This is Commander Hadfield of the _Archangel Michael_," came the Tosevite voice over the radio. "Currently, we are en route to the Conquest Fleet and Message Bearer in lunar orbit. If you do not surrender to the United Nations within one hour, we will open fire and destroy all of your forces. Do not mistake this for a bluff, Fleetlord Straha. We have sufficient firepower to reduce your ships to molten slag if you refuse to surrender. Either way, the war ends today."

"I am not going to dignify that with a response." Straha said. "Prepare the weapons onboard. We'll put those unruly Tosevites in their place soon enough."

"Herdmaster, what if they are not bluffing?" Pastempeh-keph asked. "They managed to destroy all of our digit ships. All of them! That is no easy task, considering their firepower. Perhaps we should surrender."

Straha glared at his advisor. "Your dissent angers me, fi'. I shall have no more of it. We are not going to surrender to those filthy Tosevites, and that is final!"

The Fleetlord left the room in a huff. Pastempeh-keph had to fight the urge to hit something with his trunk. "I regret ever starting this war." he said silently.

_Near Lunar Orbit_

One hour later, the humans began to carry out their promise. They opened fire with their x-ray lasers first, striking ships from 10,000 miles away. The _42nd Emperor Ulhass_ and _87th Emperor Yower_ were the first casualties, their hulls boiled away by the lasers. A few minutes later, the _56th Emperor Jossano_ and the _90th Emperor Ussmak_ were also destroyed.

The real carnage began when the ships entered lunar orbit. Missiles, railshots, and lasers spewed forth from the two ships. Within 10 minutes, 79 Race starships were destroyed. The X-37s detached from the _Michael_ and began to go after the Message Bearer, which was on the opposite side of the Moon. In the meantime, the ships continued their slaughter of the defenseless Race starships.

Within 20 minutes, the Conquest Fleet was no more.

The fight was far from over, however. The Message Bearer was still active, and it was by far the most dangerous part of the invasion force. It shot down all of the missiles fired by the X-37s, although two of them had hit it in the engine, leaving it unable to escape from the advancing warships.

The final phase of the war had begun...

_Thuktun Flishithy_

It was chaos on the Message Bearer's bridge. Fithp were frantically moving about, delivering status updates on the damage to the ship, trying to get the mates and young to the center of the ship. Straha stood in the middle of it all, silent with shock. The Conquest Fleet gone? The sheer thought of it made the Fleetlord sick to his liver.

The Message Bearer shook, an echo running through the halls. An explosive metal bomb must have struck again. There were too many to stop with the lasers, they just kept coming and coming.

"Herdmaster, what shall we do?!" Pastempeh-keph asked frantically. "They are bombarding us with missiles and gamma rays. We can't stop them all! Fithp are dying, Straha, and far more will die if the human fithp continue this assault. We need to do something.!"

The words jarred Straha out of his catatonia. Something inside of the Fleetlord snapped. He dropped his jaw and began to hiss in mirth. "They were supposed to be savages. Wrapped in filthy cloth and stabbing animals to death with spears! We were supposed to defeat and conquer them for the Emperor, not vice versa!" he hissed again, like a madman. "Savages... not our conquerers..." he trailed off.

Something snapped in the former Herdmaster as well. He found himself taking the diminutive alien in his trunk, squeezing with all of his might. Straha did nothing to fight back, continuing his mad laugh. Then, with a sickening snap, he fell silent.

Pastempeh-keph released the dead Fleetlord. Everyone stopped what they were doing, looking in shock at him. Numbly, he turned to the Rabotev technician. "Contact the human fithp. Tell them it's over. We surrender."

The Rabotev complied. Despite himself, despite all of the chaos going on, Pastempeh-keph felt at ease. It was finally over.


	6. Epilogue

**The Invasion of Earth**

**The Invasion of Earth**, also known as **World War III**, **The War for Winterhome**, and **The Failed Invasion of Tosev Three**, was the largest war in human history. It was fought between the various nations of Earth, the Empire of the Race, and the Chpatisk Fithp, later the war became a conflict between Earth and the united invaders. The war also served as first contact between the three species. Despite the size and ferocity of the war, it only lasted four months, a fraction of the time for previous world wars.

The origin of the war actually began more than 800 years ago, when a probe built by the Race arrived at Earth in 1141 AD. The Race, seeing a pre-industrial society, decided to make Earth the third extrasolar colony of the Empire. Most of the following 800 years was spent preparing for the invasion, due to the difficulty in producing large numbers of starships, as well as the tremendous numbers of equipment. The Race delayed the invasion slightly due to the decision to add Rabotevs and Hallessi to the Fleet's males.

In 1957 AD, the Chpatisk Fithp were exiled from their home world in the Alpha Centauri system, and began the long journey to Earth; known to them as Winterhome, in their starship, the _Thuktun Flishithy_. Some of the crew entered cryogenic hibernation, while the rest had several generations onboard the ship.

In 2014, the SETI organization detected the fusion flame of the decelerating _Thuktun Flishithy_, and later detected the Race's Conquest Fleet. Attempts to communicate were failures, as the Race had yet to exit hibernation, and the Fithp lacked any concept of diplomacy. As such, the nations of Earth prepared for war against the two species. Alliances were made among the world's powers, and new wartime technologies were developed. The United States also began drafting plans with other countries for the famous Operation: Endgame.

The Fithp, originally believed to arrive at Earth first, instead entered orbit around Saturn to resupply and begin pushing the Foot. The process took several years to complete. As a result, the Race actually arrived first, entering lunar orbit in February of 2020. Once more negotiations were attempted with the Race. The then-Fleetlord Atvar refused any negotiations, however, and demanded Earth's surrender. As a result, all nations on Earth declared war against the Empire of the Race. The actual invasion began a few days later.

The Race proved to be a rather underwhelming enemy at first, all starships over the US and Russian Federation were shot down, and landings in Europe and China were repelled. The Race only found limited success in India, the Middle East, and Africa, and even then the human militaries demonstrated superiority in tactics and strategy. The Race's only advantage was numbers.

A major upset in the war was when the Fithp finally arrived at Earth, attacking both humans and the Race. 12 starships were destroyed, and nations in South Asia, Africa, and the Middle East suffered severe damage to industrial infrastructure. The Fithp were not without casualties, however. Several digit-ships were destroyed, and attacks by the US and Russian Federation managed to damage the _Thuktun Flishithy_.

The Fithp later made landfall in India, enjoying great success against both sides due to orbital weapons. The Race suffered heavy casualties in particular, a massive counterattack consisting of 90,000 males was utterly flattened from orbit. During this time Fleetlord Atvar was deposed by Shiplord Straha. He later surrendered both himself and the Race bannership to the United States. The situation became so dire that India coordinated a nuclear strike with China and Pakistan to drive the Fithp out, costing them several cites and irradiating thousands of square miles.

The after effects of the attack were tremendous. The Fithp were shocked by the humans' willingness to "soil their own garden." The Race was also sent reeling by the attack, having lost another starship to a US Carrier Battle Group. Straha, however, managed to turn events around for the Race shortly thereafter, capturing the Fithp after feigning surrender. Earth now faced a united and powerful foe.

The united invaders responded to the Indian Incident by dropping the Foot into the Western Mediterranean, followed by a massive ground invasion of southern Europe and North Africa. Aided by orbital weapons, the invaders managed to conquer Spain, portions of France and Italy, Algeria, Tunisia, Morocco, Libya, Egypt, Chad, and Niger within a week. Straha made a broadcast to the world, demanding Earth's surrender.

Earth's answer was Operation: Endgame, the largest military action in history. Millions of EDC and UAA troops swarmed across the front lines, aided by the launch of the _Archangel Michael_ and militarized _127th Emperor Hetto_, which took out orbital support. Superior human technology and tactics, along with the heavy-handed use of chemical weaponry, won the day. By the time the Conquest Fleet was destroyed and the Fithp surrendered, most of the conquered territories had been reclaimed, the rest being given back in the Treaty of Washington.

The casualties of the war were staggering. Human casualties were approximately 20 million, due primarily to the the Foot and the Indian Incident. The Race suffered the most casualties, with over 40 million dead, most of which were during Operation: Endgame. June 9th is considered the bloodiest day in history, with 9 million casualties. The Fithp lost 90,000, over 12% of their total population. Overall, however, the war was far less bloody than originally anticipated.

The aftereffects of the war would be felt for decades to come. Good portions of the planet had their infrastructure devastated by Fithp bombardment, mainly in the regions of Western Europe, the Middle East, Southern Asia, Australia, and the entire continents of South America and Africa. Western Europe and North Africa suffered the most, due to the events of Footfall. The governments of these regions either collapsed or were hanging on a thread after the war ended. Fortunately, the nations of the United States, the Russian Federation, and the People's Republic of China sent aid to these regions en masse, having experienced little to no damage to their infrastructure. It was also of great help that almost all nations on the planet created large reserves of supplies during the six-year preparation period before the invasion. As such, death rates in the devastated regions were far lower than originally feared.

The geopolitical climate of the world changed considerably as well. Many nations disappeared and many expanded their territories. Europe had lost its economic weight due to its devastation during the invasion, and eventually unified into a single nation, the logical extreme of the EU. By 2040, Europe was once more an economic power. United Europe has a population of over 800 million. The official languages are English, French, Spanish, and German.

The Russian Federation regained its status as a global superpower, absorbing all of its old Soviet territories except for Eastern Germany, as well as gaining the Middle Eastern nations of Iran, Afghanistan, and Iraq. Fortunately, the new nation known as the Eurasian Federation was far more liberal than its oppressive predecessor, due in part to the nature of the Fithp scaring many away from the ideal of communism. As of 2040, it has a population of over a billion people. The most common languages in the nation are Russian, Arabic, and Ukrainian.

After the war, the People's Republic of China also expanded its borders considerably, soon swallowing up the Koreas, Mongolia, and the entirety of Southeast Asia. With a population of over 2 billion, it is the most populous nation on Earth. The official language is Mandarin, although Cantonese and many other languages are still widely spoken.

India emerged as a major power after the war, soon including much of the Middle East into its borders. It is the second most populous nation on Earth, with a population of 1.8 billion. The two official languages are Arabic and Hindi.

Africa remained disorganized for much of the 2020's and 2030's, but eventually began to pull itself back together. North Africa unified into the single nation of Sahara, whilst Egypt and Sudan also unified into the nation of The Nile Republic. Other sections of Africa followed in their footsteps, eventually creating a confederacy that spanned the rest of the continent. The region of Darfur seceded from the Nile Republic in 2032 and became the Free State of Darfur.

The nation that was most vastly transformed by the war, however, must be the United States of America. With control over the Archangel Michael, the _127th Emperor Hetto, _and the _Thuktun Flishithy, _the United States gained complete control of the orbitals around Earth, albeit with foreign deterrents in the form of railguns. Combined with how it was completely unscathed during the war, it soon became the the first global hyperpower in over a century. Its borders expanded rapidly, soon encompassing the entirety of the Americas. From the 2020's to the mid-2030's, it rebuilt the damaged infrastructure of its neighbors and brought a much higher quality of life to many of its people. It was considerably aided in this effort by advances in technology brought about by domestic research and Fithp/Race reverse-engineering. Fusion power became the main source of power in the nation, replacing oil and coal. It soon outsourced the technology to other nations as well, improving relations with its neighbors.

As of 2040, the United States of the Americas has a population of 1.6 billion, although only 1.4 billion are humans. The Fithp, now citizens of the country and no longer bound by the limited environment of their starship, experienced a population explosion that was aided by advances in medical technology. The official languages of the country are English, Spanish, Portuguese, and Fithp. The remnants of the Race Conquest Fleet also live in the US, residing in the Race Free Zone in Utah.

Altogether, the world is a much better place after the war than it was before. Although the world has yet to unite under one banner, there are far fewer nations, and they all have good relations with each other. Advances in technology, both human and extraterrestrial in origin, have greatly increased the quality of life for people everywhere. Even the African Confederacy, which is considered the poorest of Earth's nations, has an average quality of life comparable to that of average Americans during the 2010's. Mankind has begun to spread into space, producing large habitats both in orbit and on the Moon and nearby planets. Truly, it is the beginning of a golden age for Earth.

One can only wonder how long it will last.


	7. Teaser

**HE COMES FOR US ALL**

**The adventures of this world shall continue in**

**CRISIS**


End file.
